Derpy
Derpy oder auch Derpy Hooves ist der von Fans erdachte Name für ein weibliches Pegasuspony mit blonder Mähne und gelblichen Augen. Sie erhielt ihren Namen durch ihre verdrehten Augen, die sie in vielen Szenen besitzt. Der Name wurde mittlerweile von Hasbro und den Machern der Serie übernommen. Obwohl ihre Augenstellung laut Aussage von Lauren Faust vermutlich nur der Scherz eines Animators gewesen sei, begann das Produktionsteam ab der Folge Pinkie-Weisheiten damit, ihre Augen bei jedem zukünftigen Auftritt absichtlich verdreht darzustellen. Ihr Name wurde in der Serie zuerst in der Folge Das letzte Rodeo von Rainbow Dash erwähnt, die sie mit diesem Namen anspricht. Derpy hat in dieser Szene auch eine kleine Sprechrolle. Diese Szene wurde später jedoch augrund von Zuschauerbeschwerden noch einmal verändert, sodass Rainbow Dash ihren Namen nicht mehr erwähnt und Derpy eine andere Stimme besitzt. Derpys Charaktermodell ist identisch mit dem von Raindrops.__TOC__ Entstehung Aufmerksame Zuschauer beobachteten in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 ein Pegasuspony mit verdrehten Augen in der Menge der Willkommensparty, die Pinkie Pie in dieser Folge für Twilight Sparkle veranstaltet. Nachdem ein Bild dieser Szene im /co/-Bereich des Internetportals 4chan auftauchte, begannen die Nutzer des Portals über die Beschaffenheit des Ponys zu diskutieren. Der Name Derpy leitet sich von der Bezeichnung "derp" aus dem Englischen ab. Diese Bezeichnung wird oft mit Personen assoziiert, die sich wenig intelligent benehmen, bedeutet aber in Wahrheit nicht mehr als "ungeschickt" oder "tollpatschig". Beteiligung des Produktionsteams Verdrehte Augen Das graue Pegasusponys mit den sieben Blasen als Schönheitsfleck ist eines von verschiedenen Hintergrundponys, die von den Animatoren für die Partyszene gewählt wurden. Ursprünglich sollte Derpys Gesicht in dieser Szene verdeckt sein, aber eine spätere Szenenänderung ließ es sichtbar werden. Jayson Thiessen, der Regisseur der Serie, sagte, dass er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt und amüsant gefunden habe. Da Hasbro die Folge in der vorgelegten Fassung bereits akzeptiert hatte, gab er keine Anweisungen, ihren Blick zu verändern. In einer Fragerunde erzählte er außerdem, dass er so erfreut über die Reaktion auf ihre Auftritt gewesen sei, dass er veranlasst habe, ihre Augen in allen Episoden zu verdrehen, die Hasbro zur Kontrolle noch nicht vorgelegt wurden. Name Lauren Faust hat den von Fans erdachten Namen übernommen. Noch bevor der Name durch das eigentlich Produktionsteam Verwendung fand, erklärte Faust bezüglich einer bis dahin nicht veröffentlichten Episode, Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville, dass ein als "featherbrained", in der deutschen Version "Spatzenhirn", bezeichnetes Pegasuspony namens Ditzy Doo erwähnt wird, das nicht gezeigt wird, und dass das Produktionsteam, sofern Ditzy einen Auftritt haben sollte, ihr Derpys Aussehen geben könnte. In einem späteren Beitrag sagte Lauren Faust, dass man den Namen Derpy Hooves nun statt Ditzy Doo übernommen habe. ]] Obwohl Hintergrundponys für gewöhnlich keine Namen tragen, sagte ein Animator eines philippinischen Studios, das mit der Arbeit an der Serie betraut ist, dass Derpy vom Team "Stoneface, Bubbles, Bubblehead" und "Ditzy" genannt wurde. Jason Thiessen enthüllte später, dass das kanadische Produktionsteam den Namen Derpy übernommen habe. Im Castle Creator auf Hasbros Webseite ist Derpy mit ihrem Papiertütenkostüm, das aus der Folge Lunas Verwandlung bekannt ist, vertreten. Die entsprechende Bilddatei enthält dabei den Namen "Derpy". Ein Update im Dezember 2011 enthüllte eine weitere Version von Derpy im "Castle Creator". Dieses Mal mit Rentiermütze und roter Nase. Die entsprechende Date trug dabei den Namen "DH_definitely_canon". Am Premierentag der Folge Großes Theater! veröffentlichte der Sender "The Hub" eine Meldung auf seiner Facebook-Seite, die Fans dazu aufrief, Derpy in der Folge zu entdecken. Die Autorin der Folge The Last Roundup enthüllte, dass Derpy, die in dieser Folge eine kleine Sprechrolle besitzt, im Originalskript "Ditzy Doo" genannt wurde, und dass sie darum gebeten wurde, den Namen für die Fans zu ändern. Auktion Lauren Faust beteiligte sich 2011 mit einigen ihrer Skizzen an einer Auktion, deren Einnahmen den Opfern des Tsunamis im Jahr 2011 in Japan zugute kommen sollten. Zusätzlich zu den Skizzen, die sie bereits im Jahr 2008 angefertigt hatte, erstellte sie eine neue Skizze von Derpy für diesen Anlass, die für 2.151 USD verkauft wurde. Der Charakter wurde vom Verkäufer dabei explizit als Derpy Hooves bezeichnet. Lauren Faust fiel die sogenannte Online-Aktion Save Derpy auf, welche auf Facebook, Youtube und weiteren Webseiten stattfand. Der Sinn dieser Aktion sollte den von den Fans gegebenen tollpatschigen Charakter Derpy's beschützten. Das Produktionsteam stellte Derpy in der Folge The Last Roundup als ein eher geistig eingeschränktes Pony dar. Die Argumentation der Online-Aktion Save Derpy bestand darauf, dass Derpy durch ihre mangelnde Intelligenz beleidigt, schikaniert und bedroht werden würde, was aber nicht dem Sinnbild der Freundlichkeit der Sendung entspräche.Diese Aktion diente auch zum Teil um zu verhindern, das sie ab der 4ten Staffel nicht mehr als Pony, sogar nicht mal ein Hintergrundpony entfernt wird.Und aus diesem Grund will die Aktion Unterschriften Sammeln damit dies nicht geschiet. Produkte Erste offizielle Kleidungsartikel, die eine Abbildung von Derpy Hooves beinhalteten, wurden im August 2011 zum ersten Mal durch den Internethändler WeLoveFine angeboten. WeLoveFine bietet allerdings auch Produkte mit anderen Charakteren an, die von Fans benannt wurden. Weitere Artikel mit Derpy wurden später von WeLoveFine und HotTopic veröffentlicht. Derpy ist außerdem auf dem Promotionsposter abgebildet, das Hasbro für die Comic Con 2011 drucken ließ. Rolle in der Serie Als Hintergrundpony Derpy hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in der Serie in der Folge Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1. In dieser Folge taucht in sie verschiedenen Szenen jeweils im Hintergrund auf und erscheint schließlich mit ihrem charakteristischen Blick in der Menge der Partygänger. Während der ersten Staffel sieht man sie in vielen verschiedenen Situationen, wie bspw. als Helfer bei Sturmschutzmaßnahmen, als Teilnehmerin beim Blätterrennen, als Marktbesucher oder Spaziergänger im Park. Sie ist eines der Ponys, die in Apfelschüttelernte einen Muffin probieren möchten. Sie ist in Pinkie-Weisheiten mit absichtlich verdrehten Augen zu sehen. In dieser Szene stürzt eine Reihe von Objekten auf Twilight Sparkles Kopf. Ein Kameraschwenk offenbart kurz darauf, dass Derpy und ihre Freundin Raindrops, die neben einem Umzugswagen fliegen, offensichtlich für diesen Unfall verantwortlich sind. In Fluttershy auf dem Laufsteg äußert sie Unzufriedenheit mit Fluttershys Auftritt auf dem Laufsteg. Variationen In der Folge Frühlingsanfang in Ponyville existieren drei Charaktere, die, abgesehen von der Mähnenfarbe, große Ähnlichkeit mit ihr aufweisen. Ein weiteres Pony, das Ähnlichkeit mit ihr hat, ist in Schönheitsfleck-Geschichten zu sehen. Die zuletzt genannte Variation taucht direkt neben Derpy auf und besitzt eine orange Mähne. Die drei erstgenannten erscheinen während des Liedes und haben eine rote, blassblaue und hellviolette Mähne. Hintergrundponys erscheinen während einer Episode oft mit in verschiedenen farblichen Variationen, insbesondere währen Gruppenaufnahmen. Als Drehbuchcharakter Derpy erscheint in 19 Folgen der ersten Staffel als Hintergrundpony. In der zweiten Staffel hat sich das Produktionsteam dazu entschieden, sie in das Drehbuch einzubinden, und betrachtet sie als Charakter, den die Fans in jeder Folge suchen können, ähnlich dem Charakter "Walter" aus der Kinderbuchreihe "Wo ist Walter?". In der überarbeiteten Version der Titelsequenz, die zum ersten Mal in der Folge Lunas Verwandlung Verwendung findet, ist sie im oberen Fenster des ersten Abteilwagens zu sehen. In der Folge Twilight flippt aus ist sie das Opfer von Twilight Sparkles Zauber, mit dem sie ihre Puppe belegt hat. Nachdem Prinzessin Celestia einschreitet und den Zauber löst, sieht man Derpy, wie sie aufhört, mit der Bürgermeisterin um die Puppe zu ringen und zu ihrem Blick mit den verdrehten Augen wechselt. Derpy trägt in der Folge Lunas Verwandlung ein Kostüm, das ausschließlich aus braunen Papiertüten zu bestehen scheint und an Applejacks Apfelfischen teilnimmt. Sie zieht versehentlich den Stöpsel des Wasserbehälters und entleert ihn somit versehentlich. Einen kurzen Auftritt hat sie in der Folge Das Hufschwestern Festival, als sie zusammen mit einer Gruppe von Ponys der Ansprache von Granny Smith zuhört. In der Folge Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken erscheint in einer Aufnahme ein Pegasusfohlen mit Derpys Farbschema und verdrehten Augen. Das Fohlen wird aber größtenteils von Apple Bloom und einem anderen Fohlen verdeckt. In der Folge Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash erscheint ihr Kopf für einen Moment in Hühnerstall. Die Folge besitzt abgesehen von diesem Auftritt keine anderen Hintergrundponys. Sie erscheint kurz in der Folge Rainbow Dash, die Retterin in der Gruppe, die Rainbow Dash anfeuert, nachdem diese einige ältere Ponys von einem einstürzenden Balkon gerettet hat. In einer Szene in Rarity will dazu gehören erscheint ihr Kopf zusammen mit denen anderer Ponys während des Liedes Becoming Popular. Bei diesem Auftritt trägt sie eine braune Papiertüte auf dem Kopf und eine Perlenhalskette um den Hals. In Spike wird raffgierig taucht sie aus einem Brunnen zwischen Lyra Heartstrings und Bon Bon auf. Sie fährt im Zug aus Großes Theater! mit. In derselben Folge erscheint sie später auf der Bühne und winkt dem Publikum zu. Kurz darauf verschwindet sie traurig hinter dem Vorhang, als der Inspizient sie dazu bringt aufzuhören. Am Ende der Folge spricht sie mit Amethyst Star. In der musikalischen Einlage aus Apfelsaft für alle Ponys taucht sie an verschiedenen Stellen auf. Sie ist außerdem Teil der Menge, die den Wettbewerb beobachtet. In Herz- und Huf-Tag erscheint sie zweimal neben Doctor Whooves und einmal neben einem Fohlen. In der Folge Ein ganz besonderer Freund taucht sie einmal in Crankys Schneekugel und später auf dem Marktplatz mit zwei anderen Ponys auf. In Fluttershy setzt sich durch taucht sie während der Marktszene am Spargelstand auf. In dieser Szene trägt sie eine Satteltasche, die mit einem Muffin verschlossen ist. Später ist sie in der Menge bei Iron Wills Seminar zu sehen. Derpy taucht häufig während der Folge Fluttershy und die Fliegerei‏‎ auf. Das erste Mal sieht man sie zu Beginn der Folge einen Flyer mit einem Auge lesen. In einer späteren Szene ist sie Teil der Gruppe, die ihre Flügelkraft von Twilight Sparkle und Spike testen lässt. Später sieht man sie als Teil des Wirbelteams, das Rainbow Dash leitet. In dieser Folge hatte Derpy neben Das letzte Rodeo, in der sie eine Sprechrolle hatte, die meisten Auftritte. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 taucht sie zu drei verschiedenen Zeiten auf. Das erste Mal mit verdrehten Augen während Königin Chrysalis mit Prinzessin Cadance spricht. Das zweite Mal, während die Braut den Raum betritt und das dritte Mal als das Brautpaar gerade aufbrechen möchte. In Rainbow Falls nimmt sie kurzzeitig Rainbow Dashs Rolle in Ponyvills Rally-Team ein, als diese scheinbar verletzt ist. Trivia *Derpy hat angeblich eine Tochter namens Dinky Doo. *Im Fandom werden sie und Doctor Whooves oft als Paar dargestellt. *Dank ihrer verdrehten Augen ist sie eins der beliebtesten Hintergrund Ponys. *Im Abspann von Equestria Girls sowie in zwei Szenen des Liedes "Helping Twilight Win the Crown" ist Derpy in menschlicher Gestalt zu sehen. Auftreten :Siehe auch: Auftreten nach Folgen Verweise en:Derpy es:Derpy no:Derpy pl:Derpy ru:Дерпи Хувз sv:Derpy Kategorie:Hintergrundponys Kategorie:Derpy Hooves Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Pegasusponys Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys